Lessons of a New Apprentice
by Alyxandir
Summary: Explicit Slash! Hoffman puts a game into motion but soon discovers his legacy isn't the only thing on the line.


I was floating in nothingness, it was pitch black. My body ached, my eyelids grew lighter. I heard some movement near me. That's when I finally came to. My eyes darted around, I had no idea where I was. That's when I saw the man shackled up. The chains weren't actual chains, they were retractable chords, around each wrist and ankle. I looked down, still disoriented and saw the same upon all made my head spin, it was so overwhelming.

My eyes wandered, scouting the rest of the room. There was a single television, one door, a timer set to five minutes, and right in front of me a good sized mound of broken glass. I turned to the man beside me, who was still trying to break out of the shackles trapping him. The man was bare chested, I couldn't stop myself from staring. I noticed he had short blonde hair, and crystal blue.

He yelled.

"Fuck, I can't get out of here!"

I relied nervously.

"Calm down, you trying to get out, wasting your energy won't solve anything. Tell me your name, and I'll give you mine in return."

He thought a minute before he spoke.

"My name is Liam Andrews, what's yours?"

I replied.

"Mine is Anthony Ekain."

The television clicked on, and I saw the famous doll that is linked with Jigsaw. My memory was coming back in flashes. One flash I was driving home, and the next flash I stopped for gas at a deserted fuel station.

The last flash of memory I was able to grasp from my mind was someone in a pig mask, jabbing a needle in my throat. I was thrown back into my reality, just as the doll began to speak.

"Hello, I want to play a game. For years you have physically caused harm to the ones you love, leaving many types of wounds. You must sacrifice your hands and feet in the glass before you in order to get the key to your freedom. Be careful, there is only one key for you both. You have five minutes to find the key and rid the shackles on you, or see your limbs being ripped from your body. Make your choice."

The television went black, the timer began to count down. Liam was freaking out, not moving. I used this to my advantage. The chords gave enough slack to reach the shards of glass, I had no shoes or shirt on, only pants, I guess that was the point.

The timer read 4 minutes and 35 seconds when I reached the pile of glass. My eyes grew wide, as I realized what I needed to do to save my own life.

My feet fell on the shards of glass, as I began to search frantically for the key. Blood was pooling around my feet, glass lodging itself in any uncovered skin.

Liam ran over and stood staring at the mound. The clock was down to a minute, my arms and legs were drenched with blood, dripping down forming a pool around me. I finally found the key.

The other man ran at me as I threw him into the glass, I began to unlock my shackles. With 15 seconds left I unlatched the last one, freeing myself. He came at me again, slowly.

I threw the key at him, he caught it just as the clock hit zero. The chords retracted hard and fast, ripping Liam's arms and legs from his torso. His body fell with a stomach churning thud. Blood leaked out from his dismembered body.

I felt my eyes grow heavy from loss of blood, I passed out.

Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman had been watching this entire test from the television in his monitoring room. He was standing in front of the screen watching one of the subjects getting torn apart by his trap.

His dick was as hard as rock. That's when Mark unzipped his pants, grabbing his hard cock and began to roughly jack himself off. It took him a minute to get into it. He was thinking of how someone survived his horrendous trap. That's when he came hard, moaning loud.

Once his deed was done, he pulled up his pants and sat in his chair. Memories of his past lover John Kramer washed over him like a massive tidal wave.

John was the only man Mark had ever truly loved. They were together for a couple years before cancer claimed John's life. Mark wished he was here now, he wanted to hold him in his arms.

_John was tinkering with a new trap he was developing. Mark was admiring his work from the doorway silently._

_"You want to take a break for a little bit John?"_

_He walked over to where John was sitting and wrapped his arms softly around his neck, kissing his cheek._

_John spoke softly._

_"I guess I can spare a minute for you. Just this once though."_

_John grabbed onto Mark's arms as he stood from his chair. Once he stood, he led Mark to their bedroom. He peeled off every piece of clothing his lover had on. In return Mark did the same for him._

_Once that was taken care of they both climbed into bed, laying under the covers, in each other's arms._

_They began to kiss like this was the last time they'd be together._

_Mark's tongue slipped in and out of John's mouth, their tongues beginning to play a game. John pulled Mark close to him, kissing down his neck. In return he then kissed down John's chest. He was going to do his best to please him tonight. He didn't know how much time John had left._

_Once Mark reached John's waist line, he traced along it with his tongue. He sighed with pleasure, his cock growing hard. Mark noticed this and began rubbing his thighs, still tracing John's waist._

_His lover's cock was extremely hard when Mark took it into his mouth, sucking softly. He gasped with pleasure and began to slowly thrust into Mark's mouth._

_The younger man took this as a signal to suck harder, he ran his rough hands up John's thighs, gripping his waist. John tugged at his hair, moaning his lover's name softly. He knew he was about to cum. Mark moved his mouth up and down John's dick fast, licking his shaft as well._

_That's when John screamed Mark's name, cumming hard. The young lover swallowed happily, and kissed both of John's inner thighs._

_John whispered softly._

_"I love you Mark."_

Mark returned to reality more shaken up then he left it. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Then he remembered the test subject that survived.

He spoke to himself softly.

"I need to go get him while he's still passed out."

He walked down a few hallways and turned to the door, Pulled out his key and unlocked it. The man who was Liam Andrews was strewn through out the room in pieces.

Blood splatter was all over the room. It looked like a work of art, well to him at least. Mark walked over to where Anthony Ekain was passed out cold.

The blood that was once running down his body was now hardening. He picked up Anthony, throwing him over his broad shoulders.

Hoffman was still figuring out what to do with him. He was pretty attractive though, despite all the wounds he had.

For some odd reason he wanted to clean him up. This man did survive after all. Once Hoffman walked back to his monitoring room, he laid Anthony on the ground. He went to the bathroom to get a bucket of water and a sponge.

He took his time walking back, then straddled over his test subject, beginning to wash the blood off his body. This man was attractive; nice body, black hair that was a bit messy, good features overall. Mark was growing hard lagain.

Mark looked puzzled, since this was the first live man to turn him on since John. He then began to wipe off the young man's face, but that's when Hoffman noticed Anthony's bright green eyes staring into his.

I opened my eyes to see a man straddling my body. He had an erection, I only knew since it was stabbing my abs. This man was cleaning my body. Why? I had no idea. I did know that his erection was making me hard.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He thought a few minutes before speaking.

"My name is Mark Hoffman. The reason I'm cleaning you up is because you survived your test. You're the only one to live through one of my traps. My cleaning you up is the least you deserve."

Mark pressed his body firmly against mine. Was I crazy for thinking this was extremely attractive and erotic?

"So you are the one who actually put me in there to begin with?"

He looked me hard in the eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Ekain. Now why are you making me repeat myself? Don't answer that, the real question is, did you learn your lesson? Will you care more about others, and not hurt them endlessly?"

I looked at him stunned, his eyes locked me in their gaze.

"I think I have Mark."

He lifted me up and pinned me to the nearest wall.

"Then prove it."

He began to grope my chest. This was a surprise to me, but I liked it. Mark was rough, and my dick was becoming harder. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, letting my tongue dart in and out of his mouth. In return he pushed his erection into my thigh.

Hoffman stripped off his clothes and tugged off my pants. He seemed like a dog in heat, but then again, so was I. He was so attractive, every single inch of him.

I ran my hands down his chest, feeling his body for the first time. I had no idea why I was doing this, since he was the one who put me in the trap. Yet he was so powerful, I wanted to taste him.

He pulled me close, grabbing my ass hard. I grabbed his cock and began to roughly jack him off. Mark moaned louder then any man I've heard. My hand moved faster, rougher, letting my fingers stroke his shaft. I had a feeling he was about to cum.

I took him in my mouth and began to suck. He tugged at my hair, thrusting hard. That's when he finally came and I swallowed every drop, savoring his taste.

That's when Mark turned me around roughly, shoving his cock into my ass. I nearly yelled when he entered me, I had to put my hands on the wall. He thrusted into me so hard I began to see stars.

The roughness was something I needed, no more lovey dovey bullshit. Sex is a carnal need, just leave it at that.

Mark reached his hand around me and firmly grabbed my erection. He proceeded to jack me off while thrusting into me harder, growling. My moaning was growing louder, I felt myself getting close to cumming. That's when I heard Mark cry out, and he slowly pulled his cock out of me.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist, jacking me off harder and as fast as he could. I came so hard my whole body shook. My legs almost gave way when Mark detached himself from me completely.

I turned around to see the room I was in, since I was a bit distracted to see where I was exactly. All I saw in the beginning was Mark hovering over me. Then we fulfilled our carnal need.

The room was cold and bare. Then again I had no clothes on. The floor was cement, along with the walls. Monitors, that looked like small televisions for security cameras, were on this long wooden desk, that looked like it was made from scraps.

The screens flickered with images of past traps, one screen showed the trap I was once in. Above the screens were photos, I saw Liam Andrew's picture which was alongside mine. At least I survived, all because I followed the rules.

I looked at Mark who was now fully dressed and sitting down in a chair near the monitors. His face seemed to be in both pleasure and anguish. Was that even possible? I went to put my pants back on, he glanced over which sent a chill down my back.

"You have another choice to make Anthony."

I looked up at him once my pants were zipped.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Mark got up and walked towards me slowly.

"You have another choice, either you stay here with me and become my apprentice, or you leave here. If you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone though...I will personally put a bullet between your eyes."

He smirked at me, walking behind me only to slap my ass hard.

I began to weigh my options, when Mark picked up a knife from the ground. When the fuck did that get there? I must have been oblivious to everything in this room besides Mark.

Hoffman put it to my throat playfully.

"Answer quick before I decide to just kill you for entertainment."

I stared at the knife, nearly swallowing my own tongue.

"I...I guess I'll become your apprentice."

Mark threw the knife to the ground, turning me around to face him.

"Good choice Anthony. I'll show you the way my world works. But you must always do as I say, or I will punish you. Then again maybe you will end up bettering me."

Mark kissed me hard, letting his tongue creep in my mouth, searching for mine. I let my tongue dance with his, exploring his wet mouth. He did the same, then he stopped and walked back to the monitors.

"Do you want to stop by your place and grab some clothes and anything you find of importance from your former life?"

I just stared at him.

"Yeah, cause all I have are these pants that are soaked in blood."

He grabbed my hand roughly, leading me to his dark blue patrol car.

"Get in."

I opened the door and sat down, buckling up.

"Do you need my address?"

Mark looked at me sharply.

"Who the fuck do you think kidnapped you in the first place? Santa Claus?"

"Oh.."

He drove in silence only looking at the road. Within minutes my shitty apartment complex came into view, we stopped in the parking lot. Mark killed the engine.

"I'm going to come in to help you pick out what you need. Plus you will be staying at my place after all."

He got out of the car quickly, I followed suit, leading him to my door. Mark pulled out my house key.

"I thought this would come in handy."

He dangled my key in front of me playfully.

"You stole it from me?!"

I glared at him, hoping he'd since my silent threat.

"No, I just emptied your pockets when I put you in your trap. That way if you lived I'd have it, safe."

He put the key in turning the knob. The apartment was small, not much in it. Just the basics.

"I was only working for minimum wage."

Hoffman wandered around my place.

"That explains a lot."

He sat on my bed which was in the living room since I didn't exactly have a bedroom. Just a small living room, kitchen, and a bathroom.

I walked to the only dresser I owned, picking out the necessities. Socks, boxers, shirts, pants, and only a few of each. Then I grabbed my one pair of shoes.

I saw a bag near my bed and put my clothes into it. But I left one pair of socks out and a black shirt. I put both things on fast, then threw on my shoes. Mark just watched carefully.

"Will I need anything else?"

Mark looked me over lustfully.

"A shower, right now."

He began to strip off his clothes, tugging at mine. Why did I even bother putting this shit on? I pulled off all my clothes, while we worked our way to bathroom. He pushed me into the wall near the shower. I reached out to start the water.

Mark kissed all down my neck and chest, the room was beginning to get steamy. I wrapped my arms around this strong man's waist, pulling him to the shower.

We both got in, my hand on his lovely cock, his hands groping my ass hard. The water cascaded down on us like hot rain. What a beautiful moment.

I leaned down, getting to my knees. I began to lick Mark's dripping wet, hard dick. He begged for me to take him in my wanting mouth. I wanted to tease him, make him suffer before succumbing to pleasure.

His nails were digging into my back, he wanted me, just as I wanted him, so badly. My tongue gently glided over the head of his cock. Mark's whole body shuddered in response.

Had he suffered enough? His fingers ran through my hair, he pulled hard enough to make me yelp in pleasure and pain. I took all of him in my mouth, sucking at his base hard. Mark moaned loudly, growling with pleasure.

I sucked all the way to the very tip of him, he thrusted into my mouth so hard we both moaned in unison. I felt that this man was about to cum. I moved my wet, wanting mouth up and down his dick fast, moving with his thrusts.

I tried to grip his wet hips, so I wouldn't fall over. Mark cried out so loud as he came into my mouth hard. I slowly swallowed his cum, licking his dick, making sure to get it all. He pulled me up and looked into my eyes.

"Now let me show you true pleasure, Anthony."

He dropped to his knees, stroking my already hard cock. His hands moved to my thighs, massaging them. I leaned my back against the wall, bracing myself.

Mark licked the head of my cock, a moan escaped my lips. He looked up and smirked, taking my head into his mouth, sucking softly.

My fingers ran through Mark's hair pulling tight, tying to signal to him that I wanted him now. He took all of me into his mouth, and nibbled at my base.

I growled at him deeply, I didn't know I was capable of that sound. He sucked me hard when I started to thrust into his salivating mouth.

All the water from the shower made him glisten, which added to my 'build-up'. My moaning turned to yelling as he sucked and licked at my erection.

I came hard, nearly screaming out. He swallowed my own pleasure that was condensed to white liquid. He looked up, his eyes piercing mine. Mark stood up and kissed my lips softly.

"You taste good young man."

He winked and grinned slightly, which made my face turn red. Mark kissed my neck and began to get out of the shower.

"Clean yourself up and get ready so we can leave."

The water was beginning to grow cold, so I washed myself quickly. Once I was out of the shower I looked at the mirror, into my reflection's eyes. It looked like I had finally matured.

Maybe I did need that trap to change my ways. I wonder if I had proved myself to Mark yet? My was he an amazing, yet secretive man.

I put on my boxers and t-shirt, remembering the pants I had with me were soaked in blood. I wandered out and went to my bag to put on a clean pair of jeans.

Hoffman was sitting on my bed once again fully clothed, staring at his hands. I threw on my clothes as fast as possible.

My eyes drifted to Mark.

"You ready to go?"

He was deep in thought, I think he was trapped in his past. His eyes slowly moved up and met mine.

"Yeah, grab your bag and lets get out of here."

I grabbed my stuff and followed Mark as he began to walk out my front door to his car. He opened my door for me, I hopped in and buckled up.

"Where are we going Mark?"

He didn't bother looking at me.

"We are going to my home. You need your rest Anthony."

I just looked out the window as dark scenery passed by. Thoughts of what occurred today washed over me. My mind began to wander into daydreams.

Mark's anguish filled face seeped from my thoughts and it's all I saw. Will he ever open up to me? I wondered silently to myself.

We pulled up to a small house. From the outside it looked very well kept, somewhat cozy. Better then my fucking filthy apartment.

"Get out and follow me."

I did what he said. When he led me inside it was a complete mess. It looked like all he did here was eat and sleep. Which was most likely true. There was a couch and television in his living room and from what I could see a single bathroom and a couple other rooms.

"Which room will be mine?"

He turned to look at me, grinning devilishly.

"You are going to be in my room of course."

Mark took my hand and led me to the biggest room in his small house. When I went in it was a complete wreck. Clothes strewn everywhere. The sheets and blankets wrapped in a ball next to the bed. The pillows were in disarray.

"Sorry about the mess I was never really expecting company."

I silently set my bag by his tall dresser. Slowly I began to take his sheets, putting them on his bed neatly. I looked to Mark, he was just staring at me, in utter surprise.

"Well I do need to sleep, I like to be under warm covers so I thought I'd actually put them on the bed. Do you mind if I sleep nude?"

A smirk creped across his face.

"I don't mind at all."

Once I finished fixing his bed I began to strip off my clothing, Mark just silently watched me. All I had on were my boxers as he moved towards me cautiously and kissed my lips softly.

"I haven't had another man in my bed for a few years. I'm surprised I'm even letting you sleep here."

My hand ran down his cheek, I looked into his eyes.

"Well I'm glad you are taking a chance with me."

He looked me over.

"It's only because you survived your test, and maybe because you are highly attractive."

He began to take off his own clothes, throwing them to the floor. I took off my boxers, finally climbing into bed. Mark soon followed, he was completely naked as well.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He began to run his hand down my back, trailing to my ass. Which he began to massage softly and slowly.

I sighed happily.

My eyes grew heavy, I had a long fucking day. Here I was laying in the arms of the man who put me in a death trap. Did he know I was going to survive? Or was he as surprised as me? Only time will tell I suppose.

* * *

Mark looked down on Anthony as he was sleeping. Hoffman was sort of surprised that this young man survived, but when he was following him. He could tell the young man was smart.

Anthony proved his intelligence by following the rules. Unlike that dumb-ass Liam. He leaned his head against Anthony's and kissed his forehead softly.

The younger man moved slightly but did not wake up, which was good. Hoffman's thoughts took him over, like most nights since John's death.

_John was lying in bed, he looked worse then ever. Mark was sitting by his side holding his hand tightly. The older lover motioned for him to come closer._

_"I want you to know that if love should ever find you again don't let it slip away. I know you love me more then anything, just as I for you. But if you can ever love again, do so. Let that lover become your apprentice. Do as I did with you." _

_He pulled Mark into a strong kiss, looking him in the eyes._

_"At least I am lucky enough to pass from this life with love in my heart."_

_The young lover whispered softly._

_"I love you John."_

_John's eyes fluttered shut._

Mark was sobbing quietly so he wouldn't wake his young apprentice. He couldn't have been seen vulnerable like this. Could it be possible that he loved Anthony? That question he would face come morning. He let his eyes finally rest, to stop the tears from flowing.

* * *

The sun from the window was shinning directly in my eyes. I looked to my left, Mark was still sound asleep. I searched for a clock with my eyes, I spotted one on his dresser, it said 7:00am.

I laid my head back down on my pillow. My hand rested on Mark's chest, I began to run my hand down it slowly. His eyelids fluttered, opening slowly. I stopped my hand from moving any farther. He looked at my hand for a second.

"Why did you stop?"

I looked into his eyes.

"Well I didn't want to upset you, I didn't mean to wake you up."

His hand rested on mine.

"You didn't wake me. But your hand felt good against my chest."

I look passed his hand, his cock was hard.

"Are you always this excited in the morning Mark?"

He thought a minute.

"No, I usually wake up alone."

I kissed his lips hard, letting my tongue explore his mouth for a second.

"You aren't alone right now though."

Mark grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pinned me down to the bed roughly. I grunted as he crawled on top of me. He playfully bit my ear, which sent a shiver down my body.

I grabbed his face and began kissing him roughly.

The clock on his dresser began to go off.

"Fuck I forgot, I have to work today."

He climbed off of me, walking toward the bathroom to the shower. He turned off his alarm on the way out. Not even a second later he came back in the room.

"You want to shower with me?"

I got up and followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

I was left alone in the house, Mark had left in a hurry. He told me he was a detective during the day and had to make sure that his latest trap didn't blow our cover.

This was the first time I had been alone for over 24 hours. Once television began to grow boring, I decided to just kind of look around, find out more about Mark Hoffman.

My feet led me to his bedroom. By the looks of it, the room was normal. There had to be some secrets he was holding, besides him being the "new" Jigsaw killer. I decided to rummage through his dresser, for awhile I saw nothing but clothes.

Something then caught my eye, a single envelope.

I wasn't sure if I should open it or not, but decided to anyways. What was inside was a photo of John Kramer, the former Jigsaw killer, and a gold ring.

I picked up the ring and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned to the door, Mark stood there silently, rage festering in his eyes. He marched at me and slapped me across the face hard. I nearly fell over, the stinging of my face grew more prominent.

"Why the fuck did you slap me Mark?"

He pulled me up by the collar.

"You don't search through my things Anthony. Ever."

Mark picked me up and threw me onto the bed, my head smacked into the wall.

"If I catch you doing this shit again, consider yourself dead. I'll make you fucking suffer, I promise."

I rubbed my throbbing head.

"Okay Mark, I'm sorry."

He grabbed the envelope and ring off the floor, looking at them intently. It all made sense now.

"You loved him didn't you?"

Mark looked over at me, tears rolling down his face.

"Yes, more then you'd believe."

I waited for a minute.

"Then why am I even here?"

He walked over to the side of the bed, staring at me.

"I think it's quite possible that I could love you, or that you just fuck pretty damn good."

I just stared at him, not saying a word. Was he playing with me? Mark moved towards me, letting his lips meet mine. I kissed him slowly, savoring this moment for all it was worth.

"You confuse the hell out of me, but I can't resist you."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I see that as a good thing."

I motioned for him to join me on his bed, but he hesitated.

"We have to set up a new trap tonight, a woman needs to be tested."

Mark walked to his dresser and threw a black shirt and pants at me, grabbing another set for himself.

"Once you're dressed meet me out by the car, I'll explain everything then."

I quickly put on the black clothing and ran to his car. Mark got in, as did I. He handed me a single photo.

"This is the girl. We have to snatch her and put her in the new trap I created just for her."

The girl in the photo looked to be about 21. She had long brown hair. For a woman, she was fairly attractive.

"What's her name?"

Mark turned the car on, driving slowly.

"Her name is Ava Reign.

"The name sounded familiar for some reason, but it was just a coincidence I suppose."

What did she do wrong?"He looked at me for a split second.

"You'll just have to wait and see young man."

We drove for around ten minutes before stopping by an extremely nice house. Mark put on a pig mask and a black jacket. He pulled out his phone to call her to draw her out.

"Watch as I do, next time it'll be your turn."

He got out of the car, disappearing into the shadows. The woman walked out her front door looking disoriented.

Mark waited for her to walk by him, grabbing her shoulders slamming the syringe into her neck. She dropped almost instantly.

Hoffman hoisted her over his shoulder, throwing her into the trunk. We began to drive back to the warehouse we left only a day ago. Once we got there he got out, walking over to open my door.

"I'm going to take you to the monitoring room, then set up the trap."

He walked me there, setting me into a chair near the monitors. His lips brushed mine, I watched him walk out quickly.

Mark Hoffman went and took Ava and put her in the trap he had been working on for the past week or so. He had taken inspiration from the old ways of killing, which was using the Gallows. A simple wooden deck with a fall away trap door.

Her test was she will have a noose tight around her neck, there will be a knife dangling just out of reach. It is still accessible but she may pass out or choke trying to get it.

If she doesn't reach it to cut the rope in time, the trap door will open and she'll drop to her death. Since the noose is already tight it will snap her neck hard, possibly decapitating her.

Mark hoisted Ava up and tightened the rope around her neck. Since there wasn't enough slack, she wouldn't fall over even though she is still passed out. He strung the knife up close to her. He set the timer to 60 seconds and went back to join Anthony. Let the game begin.

I sat in a chair behind the monitors waiting for him. I heard footsteps coming closer. He walked in grabbing another chair, sitting next to me. He turned on one of the monitors showing Ava in her trap, still passed out.

"Now we wait for the fun to begin."

Mark seemed very excited watching the screen. Why? I had no idea, but I watched as well. Ava began to wake up. Her scream for help pierced my ears, I thought they might bleed. That's when a television in her room clicked on.

"Hello Ava, I want to play a game. All your life you have been very successful, but you still manage to be depressed. For many years you have hidden the fact that you've tried to hang yourself multiple times, never learning your lesson. Either you can reach for the knife to cut away the noose once and for all or plummet to your death. Be careful you only have 60 seconds to do so. Make your choice."

That's when I noticed the timer start. The girl flailed about trying to reach the knife, but she was choking. Her eyes lit up with panic. She screamed for help. Only to realize no one was coming to her rescue.

Ava made more of an attempt to reach the knife despite the rope that was teasing her by not giving any slack. The timer hit 30 seconds when her hand brushed against the knife, she was coughing uncontrollably. She kept trying, wanting to be free, to actually live.

She had a hold of the knife, trying to free it. Her hands had lost circulation, untying the knot was next to impossible. Her screams were now raspy sounds, barely audible. The pain was still manifested in her eyes.

The young woman finally got it and began to try and cut herself free. 3...2...1, the trap door opened, her body fell, snapping her neck so hard I could see her spine popping out. Blood pored from her mouth, her eyes frozen open in horror.

I turned to scan over Hoffman who was overly enthralled by this whole situation. His cock was hard, it was very visible through his pants. Just knowing that, I was getting hard myself.

He started massaging his dick through his pants. I stood up and walked towards him, he finally looked up at me.

"Want to help me out with this?"

I pulled him up by the shirt, kissing him hard, slamming my tongue in his mouth. He turned me around pushing me against the table and monitors.

Mark stripped off his pants freeing his cock. I took off my pants quickly. Not even a second after I got them off, he was already in me. My own moan surprised me, he thrusted into me as hard as he could.

I yelled out in pleasure, but mostly pain. I moved against him fast. He moved even harder, moaning louder with each thrust. I yelled out his name, cumming as hard as ever. Mark thrusted once more cumming into me, his knees almost giving way as he pulled out.

However, I still had a hard-on to deal with. So I began jacking myself off. Mark began kissing down my neck, I pumped my hand faster. He swatted my hand away, and just looked at me. I saw this as a chance to really please him. I moved behind him, groping his ass playfully, but I couldn't hold off anymore.

A gasp escaped my lips as I finally entered him. My thrusts started out slow, Mark moaned softly. I grabbed onto his hips moving harder and faster. Each time I thrusted, I panted like a dog, sweat dripping down my face.

Mark began yelling louder. I slammed my cock into him one last time cumming inside him at last, as Mark yelled out John's name in complete pleasure. I pulled out of him fast, grabbing his throat, slamming him against the wall.

Mark punched me hard in the face, I felt blood streaming from my nose. I rammed my skull into his, making him drop from my grip. He stood up tackling me, my head hit the concrete hard. I grabbed a shard of glass from the floor, stabbing Mark in the side. He pulled it out holding it to my throat.

"Why don't you just kill me now Mark?"

He looked into my hate filled eyes.

"Well, I have other plans for you Anthony. I want to have some fun with you."

Mark dragged the blade down my neck and bare chest. My breathing grew shallow, I bit my tongue hard to keep myself from whimpering.

"W-What type of p-plans?"

He looked into my eyes, I thought I saw a flicker of remorse. Mark stabbed me in the stomach, I was wrong about his feelings. The blood trickled down my chest to my crotch, I was still naked. He slowly backed away from me watching as I pulled the glass out, throwing it to the ground.

"Fuck you Mark!"

I was losing too much blood, but ran at Hoffman punching him right where I stabbed him. He yelped out loud, falling to the ground. I picked up my shirt to stop the blood flow of my wound. Mark tried to get up only to fall back down.

"Why don't you fucking apologize?! I did nothing wrong enough to deserve this. You were the one who fucked up!"

Mark spit up thick red liquid.

"No, you aren't fucking worth it, you piece of shit."

His head fell back against the cement, eyes closed. I sat in a chair tending to my own wounds. Thinking to myself,

_Fuck him, he can bleed out for all I care._

Once I stopped the bleeding of my now wounded body, I threw on my clothes. I hovered over Mark's still breathing body. My mind was made up, I was going back to my former life. Forget all about the last few days.

I spat on his face, turned, and walked out of the room.

_**His games with me were no more.**_


End file.
